gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TidesOfLife
Hello, my name is Riley Huntley, feel free to leave me a message here! Ruger? Hi, is this a Ruger mark 2? -Hill Nothing fan yes it is. chambered in .22 SUPERCEREAL (talk) 17:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Lucky Wow you sure have a lot of firearms! here in the uk our soft goverment won't allow anyone except criminals to own guns. -Hill Nothing fan Warfare191 Hey Riley its me Dylan, I have a complaint about something so if we could meet up soon to talk about cause what the guy is doing is just deleting it because he doesnt like it and he says its a gun with a different name. So Id like to talk about it soon. (Warfare191 15:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC)) :@Warfare191: I told you exactly why I deleted it on your talk page (and it wasn't because I "didn't like it"), but since you're complaining, I'll elaborate: your article was on something already covered in another article. In addition, it was not written to the standards set forth in the Manual of Style. It's the same weapon, but built to Canadian military specifications. (Some of which I outlined on your talk page. There are more details here). :I used the M16 in service with the U.S. military, and now shoot and work on AR-15 rifles recreationally. I know what I'm talking about. SmokeSound off! 17:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Yay you are finally an admin on your home wiki! Lol. (Yeah i know you were promoted almost 2 weeks ago). You have made almost 4000 edits here, LOL. Well congratz! PS. I need to speak with you in PokeFan Chat. -- Kululu ::Heey, I will tomorrow, sorry we bought a yacht and we have been really busy with it so I will try my best to get on asap. :: MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 20:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Thank you for your careful attention to the spotlight criteria -- Gun Wiki looks great for the most part. The one issue is that you have over 350 content pages marked as stubs. Could you please clean this out so there are less than 200 total articles either marked as stubs or shorter than 300 bytes?? Let me know on my talk page when you've had a chance to work on this! -- Wendy (talk) 02:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) New Featured Article We are way overdue for another one. Think we should hold a vote or should we just pick one? There are quite a few articles now that are written to good standards and are filled with good information. SmokeSound off! 15:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply, I think we should pick one as there aren't many other users to vote. I will go through some nicely written ones and tell you my opinion. :: MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 02:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) -- MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 18:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Warfare191 Him revealing his age, so long as he isn't under 13, isn't a violation - someone on here ASKING him his age would be. I'd be more concerned with him putting his whole name on his profile than his age, as the whole name can be used for identity theft. SmokeSound off! 20:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for pointing that out to me, that is correct but the copyright is the main reason as he has been warned by me several times in chat. Again, thank you for pointing that out to me! (Sorry for the late reply and lack of recent edits; currently dealing with exams) :Cheers, : MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 23:05, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::No big deal. SmokeSound off! 03:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: References As a Reference okay, but i'm going to find it hard to label information about the guns without using wikipedia :/ Dan67 01:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::When I meant reference, I meant you can use all the information from Wikipedia you want but as long as you rewrite the text. To credit wikipedia or other sources add the page URL under references. :: MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 01:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::oh okay I'll try my best Dan67 01:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Riley H and the "nbsp" glitch This latest run involved the insertion of this glitch into multiple articles. Please fix this. SmokeSound off! 18:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :nbsp; is the entity used to represent a non-breaking space. It is essentially a standard space, the primary difference being that a browser should not break (or wrap) a line of text at the point that this nbsp; occupies. If you search it on Wikipedia you will see that it is heavily used because it is proper between measurements and numbers (for example, it would go between "119cm" to separate it. Thus, not a glitch. : MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 18:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) -- MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 18:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I know what it is. A standard space will do the same thing (aside from not breaking or wrapping; the nbsp;s essentially fool the browser into recognizing it as one word), and on top of that, is much easier to read when editing. Remove the nbsp;s in the articles and replace them with standard spaces. SmokeSound off! 18:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Absence I probably won't be here very often for the next few days, as I've been fighting the pneumonia for the last two weeks or so. Just a heads-up. SmokeSound off! 00:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the notification, get better! MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 01:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Welcome back. I noticed you unblocked a user that I recently blocked. I do not mind, as that was a relatively minor incident, but in the future, please discuss it with me before unblocking someone I've blocked. Thanks. SmokeSound off! 12:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I will talk to you about it next time. Which user was that though? MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 06:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::The most recent one I blocked. 212 something. SmokeSound off! 07:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) M&P I added more information there. I know you had asked me to do it a while ago and I wasn't sure how to go about it until I did the Glock article. Check it out? SmokeSound off! 19:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Permission to edit the FG42 article would it be ok if i edit the FG42 article? SUPERCEREAL (talk) 17:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) p.s. i never use wikipedia to find my info. ::You have permission to edit any article you would like :) MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 06:01, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: AWB It makes mundane edits a lot easier. lol SmokeSound off! 11:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC)